Henry the Green Engine Productions
Henry the Green Engine Productions is Thomas1Edward2Henry3's mock studio. It has produced remakes, the Engines of Sodor, T1E2H3's Railway Series, the specials, and NWR Origins. It was "founded" in January 2013. The reason why T1E2H3 called it that is because Henry is obviously his favorite character. Logo History The logo changes every year, but has appeared in the majority of videos. 2019 The 2019 logo first appeared in Little Green Menace. It features a shot under Henry coming out of the tunnel with a passenger train. It then shows the text "Henry the Green Engine Productions" in the green background. 2018 The 2018 logo first appeared in Ivo Hugh's Safari to celebrate 5 years of T1E2H3's YouTube channel. It shows Henry pulling a goods train and James whistles and passes by him with a passenger train, causing Henry to be mad at him for "stealing his spotlight". Then a hiss of steam came and the picture showed Henry and James on a green background with the text "Henry the Green Engine Productions" above and "Celebrating 5 Years" with James's number 5. 2017 The 2017 logo first appeared in The Great Railway Heist. It features Trainz remakes of shots from The Flying Kipper when Henry returns from Crewe before steam blows on the camera, transitioning to the logo which has been edited on to the RWS book Henry the Green Engine. It celebrates T1E2H3's 10th anniversary of his studio. At first, the logo used a Season 3 style remix of Henry's Season 1 Theme by Flouncing Fiddlesticks. However, around October he banned use of his themes, so from The Creature to the end of Season 4, a regular arrangement of Henry's theme by Sudrian Afro was used. 2016 This logo features a shot of Henry in front of a black background. In the first shot, Henry moves towards the camera. The second shot is of his wheels, and the final shot is a side-shot of Henry "pulling" the HTGEP logo. The logo becomes detached from him at the center of the screen. This logo was first used in NWR Origins Episode VI: Splendid Red and last used in Revolutionary Redemption. 2015 This is dedicated to the 70th Anniversary of Thomas, and first appeared in the review of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. It last appeared in NWR Origins Episode V: Disgrace of the LNER. Because Thomas1Edward2Henry3 wasn't as active that year, it has not been used as often as others. It features a remake of the first shot of The Sad Story of Henry with the voice of Ringo Starr's narration. The logo features both the RWS Henry and the TV Series Henry. It says "Celebrating 70 Years". 2014 The 2014 logo first appeared in Episode VI: Stuck!, and last appeared in The Search for Smudger. It first features three duplicates of Henry in his red livery from Henry and the Express. They then transform into three different Henrys: SI3D's 2009 model of Henry, SI3D's 2010 model of Henry, and the Sudrian Community's RWS model of Henry in his old shape. All three engines whistle before the text comes up. 2013 The 2013 logo first appeared in the remake of Toby's Discovery, which was Thomas1Edward2Henry3's first video. It featured footage of Henry leaving Tidmouth Station with coaches. It had two variants. They both were the same except for the music. The first variant contained the actual Henry the Green Engine Theme from the TV series, and was used from the first video until the remake of ''Put Upon Percy. ''The second variant used Thomas1Edward2Henry3's remake of Henry's theme. The logo was retired after How the Diesel Stole Christmas. Category:Image needed